


Agon

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [830]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Jeanne is back seeking revenge on Leap Day.





	Agon

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/09/2001 for the word [agon](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/08/09/agon).
> 
> agon  
> A struggle or contest; conflict; especially between the protagonist and antagonist in a literary work.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #478 Leap Year.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Agon

Tony stared at Jeanne in horror. Yes, it was leap year, but he had never expected that on leap day she would propose. She knew that their relationship had been because of an op. Why had she decided to propose now? 

“You know it’s tradition that on leap day, a man can’t refuse a woman’s marriage proposal.” Jeanne stated calmly, a slight uptick to her lips.

“You can’t be serious. We haven’t even seen each other since the terrible end to the NCIS operation and now you’re proposing?”

“Yep. I’ve had some time to think it over and I realized that even though you were playing a role, our connection was real. I think we could really make this work.” 

Tony’s mouth dropped open in shock. This woman was crazy. He couldn’t believe the words coming out of her mouth. 

It was true that Tony had real feelings for her, but that was last year. He’d gotten over her already. He didn’t want to marry her. This really was a hate-love agon. 

Fortunately, for Tony’s piece of mind, Jeanne smiled brightly and tossed over her shoulder as she left, “Now, you know what it feels like to have your emotions played with.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
